Feliz cumpleaños
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Este en un fic en homenaje al cumpleaños de nuestros protagonistas. ¿Pueden descubrir el secreto?


**5 de Julio: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga!**

Era una pacífica noche en el departamento de nuestros científicos. Regresaban de un viaje sugerido por Morinaga, fue como un milagro que Souichi aceptara tal propuesta y el menor todavía no podía creerse lo bien que la habían pasado. Ahora incluso estaba preocupado de que todo fuera un sueño o que su Senpai no se encontrara bien de salud.

 _\- Estoy tan agradecido de que accediera a venir conmigo._

En su pecho no cabía tanta felicidad y la verdad era que guardaba un secreto que de secreto no tenía nada, pero estaba seguro que Souichi no lo recordaba pues no lo había mencionado hasta ahora. Morinaga se atrevió a cometer cuasi suicidio por una sola razón, mañana sería su cumpleaños y aunque su Senpai no tuviera la intención de celebrarlo quería pasar un tiempo junto a él. Y es que año tras año su cumpleaños se veía opacado por la adversidad y problemas que llegaba a tener con su rubio favorito, hasta ahora, desde que se enamoró, no había tenido una digna celebración al lado de su amado.

El trabajo en el laboratorio, como siempre, se había acumulado a montones y tuvieron unas semanas muy difíciles donde además de los miles de apuntes pendientes de los experimentos Souichi se encontraba muy irritable. Eso era un sinónimo de golpes más constantes para el pobre kouhai. Hace una semana por la noche, después de terminar con un gran proyecto, Morinaga se atrevió a preguntarle a Souichi sobre el viaje.

 **\- Has estado trabajando demasiado Senpai, te ves muy tenso.** Y cual bomba dejó caer la pregunta. **\- ¿T-te gustaría ir a las aguas termales?**

Como acto reflejo se volteó y lanzó una mirada de sospecha, era claro que tramaba algo pero no protestó o explotó en enojo en ese momento, quizá era todo el cansancio que había acumulado.

 **\- ¿Por qué?** Preguntó escéptico.

 **\- Para relajarnos, necesitamos unos días libres y con el experimento terminado podríamos hacerlo ¿Para qué más?** Contestó con inocencia y de pronto se puso nervioso al cruzarse por sus pensamientos una loca fantasía. **\- N-no tengo ningún motivo oculto ni nada por el estilo, y-yo…**

Souichi lo analizó con sus ojos afilados, era normal que siempre desconfiara, ¿no?

 **\- Está bien. Iré.**

Era impresionante como con tres simples palabras podía descontrolar y alegrar de sobre manera a Morinaga. ¿Había dicho que sí? ¿Tan fácil cómo eso? No, había algo raro en todo esto. Durante los siguientes días estuvo analizando el comportamiento de su Senpai pero nada, todo parecía normal pero tenía miedo que hubiera tomado su propuesta muy a la ligera y se arrepintiera después. Buscó un buen lugar al que pudieran ir y como se esperaba se emocionó estúpidamente demás. Revisó y leyó a detalle los comentarios de varios buenos lugares pero tratando de buscar algo no tan costoso y que se ajustara a sus bolsillos.

 _\- ¡Este parece un sitio agradable!_

Hizo la reservación correspondiente y tomó nota de los datos necesarios. Avisó a su Senpai pero como de costumbre no se le miraba muy participativo por no decir que estaba ignorándolo. Había aceptado así que no podía esperar más, la reservación estaba lista así que tampoco podía arrepentirse de último momento.

 **\- ¿¡Qué rayos significa esto!? ¿¡A dónde me trajiste Morinaga!?**

Lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo, pellizcándolo con cizaña al ver el edificio que tenía enfrente. Con lágrimas de impotencia amenazando por salir volvió a enfrentarlo molesto.

 **\- ¡Explícate! ¿¡Qué carajos pasó por tu cabeza para traerme aquí!?**

 **\- Senpai, por favor no te enojes. No es lo que estás pensando.**

Morinaga lloriqueaba cual niño, para cualquiera, esa escena parecería a la de un padre regañando a su pequeño hijo por cometer alguna travesura. Era bastante cómico para los transeúntes que pasaban y observaban, Souichi empezaba a ruborizarse.

 **\- ¿Entonces qué es? No estoy ciego para ver que es un…** Bajó la voz y murmuró. **\- … que es un malito hotel.**

 **\- S-sí lo es pero…** Al sentir que su brazo fue liberado comenzó a sobarlo. **\- … no vamos a quedarnos a dormir.** Captó la atención de Senpai y su expresión se aligero un poco. Era claro que esperaba por una respuesta más detallada. **\- El hotel ofrece el servicio de** ** _onsen_** **así que lo usaremos, cómo está técnicamente cerca de casa no creí necesario quedarnos a dormir, además que…**

 _\- … eso definitivamente cavaría mi tumba._

 **\- Bien.** Le dio una patada para empujarlo **. - ¡Entonces apúrate y entra!**

Souichi estuvo de malhumor pero sólo al principio. Morinaga iba a sugerir entrar a una habitación más privada, al él no le molestaría pagar un poco más para tener intimidad con su Senpai, pero antes de siquiera abrir los labios Souichi ya había entrado a los vestidores y se estaba desnudando sin pudor alguno frente a muchos hombres. La reacción de Morinaga fue épica al contemplar el esbelto cuerpo de su amor pero temeroso de que alguien más fuera a robárselo. Su corazón se detuvo. Fue un shock para él ver cómo se desvestía sin protestar y se lamentaba por lo mucho que le costaba convencerlo, por no decir rogarle y casi obligarlo, para pasar la noche juntos. Trató de no levantar ninguna sospecha y fue directo al casillero a despojarse de su ropa e ir junto a su Senpai casi como un guardián a espantar a los mirones. En las regaderas se veían varones de todas las edades, desde pequeños de primaria hasta adultos de la tercera edad, eso calmó el corazón del chico al estar en un ambiente más familiar, nada malo tenía que pasar.

Una vez que lavaron sus cuerpos ambos fueron a disfrutar de las relajantes aguas termales, era impresionante como se relajaban sus músculos y la tensión y cansancio se desvanecían. Morinaga notó como en algunas ocasiones su Senpai estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pensó que probablemente habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua y se estaba mareando pero la realidad era que estaba tan tranquilo que las noches de insomnio le pasaban factura. El rubio estuvo cabeceando por un tiempo hasta que Morinaga lo sacudió y comentó que era tiempo de regresar. Afuera oscureció y caminaron con más lentitud de la usual por el sueño que se estaba presentando en el mayor.

 **\- Estamos de regreso.** Anunció Morinaga a la nada por mera costumbre.

Souichi se fue abriendo paso y al ingresar a la estancia se tiró sobre el sofá y cayó rendido.

 **\- Estoy cansado.**

 **\- ¿Senpai…?**

No hubo respuesta. Souichi en verdad daba miedo cuando dormía, era el más rápido en quedarse dormido de todo Japón y parecía un muerto en vida.

 **\- Gracias por acompañarme Senpai.**

El chico no pedía más. Sus fantasías de una noche romántica nunca quedaban descartadas pero para él era suficiente con pasar una agradable tarde con su Senpai y verlo feliz. En su semblante era notoria la calma con la que descansaba y se alegraba de verlo conciliar un profundo sueño luego de varios días de desvelo. Acarició el contorno de su rostro, dio un tibio beso en sus labios y con cuidado lo cargó hasta la habitación. No era una buena idea pero sí, lo llevó a su habitación. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer dormir abrazado a él? Mañana seguramente pagaría las consecuencias de esta pequeña travesura pero esa noche no quería dormir solo, al amanecer lo primero que quería contemplar era al amor de su vida a su lado. Lo recostó junto a él y las sabanas mantuvieron el calor en una fría noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertaba al amanecer no siempre era el mejor y en muchas ocasiones despertaba con mal carácter. Souichi se sintió atrapado en una inmensa sabana que por más que se revoloteaba no conseguía salir de ella. Se arrastró por toda la cama hasta que logró salir, por poco se asfixia. Buscó sus lentes y al colocarlos los sintió inusualmente grandes.

 _\- ¿¡Estoy en la cama de Morinaga!?_

Se asustó al ver en donde se encontraba y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el culpable únicamente pensaba en las ganas que tenía de golpearlo. Él no era bueno conteniéndose así que a primera hora de la mañana Morinaga ya estaba pagando por el mal humor de su Senpai. Dio el primer golpe y notó que le faltaba fuerza, además del susto al observar su pequeña mano.

 **\- ¿Q-qué está pasándome?**

Tartamudeó mientras se analizaba con terror. Sus manos eran pequeñas y al llevarlas a su cabeza sentía su cabello gigantesco. Tenía la intención de correr al baño pero una de sus piernas se quedó atorada en la sabana y termino tropezando. Incluso sus ropas parecían grandes mantas. Al levantarse sus pantalones no siguieron su paso y quedaron abandonados en la cama, mientras que su camisa parecía más bien un camisón que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Era obvio que algo raro le había sucedido y al no comprenderlo se ponía más nervioso.

Cuando llegó al baño tuvo que tomar el banco que usaban en la regadera para alcanzar el espejo y tener una mejor perspectiva.

 **\- ¿¡Éste soy yo!?**

Tocó los pómulos en sus mejillas y éstos se tornaban rojos por la vergüenza. Sus ojos estaban más grandes pero aun proporcionados con su cara. Levanto su flequillo, revisó desde la punta de su cabello hasta los diminutos dedos de sus pies. Reconocía esa dulce cara infantil, era la de él, pero de por lo menos 15 años atrás.

 **\- ¡Debe ser una broma!**

Empezó a temblar de pánico. Se bajó del banco y se sentó en una esquina pensando en que sucedió para terminar así. Su respiración se agitaba mientras las ideas viajaban a su cabeza.

 **\- ¿Senpai ya te levantaste? ¿Qué quieres que prepare de desayunar?**

 _\- ¡No, ese idiota!_

Mientras estaba en ese dudoso estado no quería ver a nadie hasta resolverlo, mucho menos al idiota. Estaba aterrado. Abrazó sus piernas y recargó su cabeza contra sus rodillas suplicando que no fuera tan atrevido como para revisar en el baño.

 _\- Ese pervertido seguro que…_

Y sin poder formular la frase en sus pensamientos Morinaga abrió la puerta del baño. Souichi al escuchar que la puerta se abría y los pasos se acercaban levantó su rostro por acto reflejó y mostró su cara totalmente roja con un marcado ceño fruncido. Morinaga se quedó perplejo sin saber que decir o hacer, contempló aquella esquina por unos segundos más.

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- ¿Qué me ves idiota? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?** Se estaba desesperando y su asistente no ayudaba mucho.

 **\- Tú… eres p-pequeño.**

 **\- ¡O quizá tú eres demasiado grande, todo depende de cómo lo veas!** Se levantó muy molesto y se dirigió hasta él. **\- ¡Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste ayer por la noche después de que me quedé dormido?** Pateó su pierna con todas sus fuerzas pero no era tan efectivo como antes. **\- ¿¡A-acaso te aprovechaste de mí y por eso estaba en tu cama!?** Lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaban y jaló su pantalón desesperado por una respuesta. **\- ¿Qué clase de droga utilizaste esta vez? ¿¡Por qué rayos es que creciste!?** No, jamás diría que fue él quien se encogió.

La cabeza de Morinaga trabajaba a mil por hora, no dejaba de ver impresionado a ese pequeño niño. ¿Era su Senpai? Tenía el mismo carácter, lucía igual aunque más joven y pequeño e incluso lo golpeaba.

 **\- ¿S-senpai?** Preguntó preocupado mientras se apoyaba sobre una de sus rodillas para quedar a su mismo nivel. Su mano acarició una de sus mejillas, delineó su rostro y observó con cuidado sus ojos. Era él. **\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?** Se olvidó del agresivo comportamiento de Souichi y lo abrazó con angustia, quería que se sintiera seguro entre sus brazos.

 **\- ¡Suéltame! No te hagas el inocente porque tú debes ser el único culpable aquí. Será mejor que confieses y me digas que droga fue la que utilizaste porque tal vez pudo tener una extraña reacción en mí.**

Estaba seguro de que su kouhai se había aprovechado del momento como acostumbraba y le dio a tomar algo en el transcurso del día anterior que provocó esta situación. Hasta a él le parecía inusual estar tan cansado y quedarse dormido como una roca en el sofá. Era cierto que tenía el sueño muy pesado, estaba consciente, pero para todo había límites. Antes también ocurrió una situación donde Morinaga trató de sacar provecho de su borrachera pero para su mala suerte las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas que le provocó despertarse. La única conclusión a la que llegaba era que la culpa era de Morinaga.

 **\- ¡Senpai te juro que yo no hice nada!** Se alejó para verlo a los ojos y se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

 **\- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?** Ya no lo acusaba pero quería escuchar una buena razón.

 **\- ¿Por qué querría hacerte pasar por algo tan aterrador una vez más? Aquella ocasión fue un accidente y nunca me atrevería a usar algo que pudiera hacerte daño.** Lo abrazó nuevamente. **\- Estoy asustado Senpai.**

Souichi se vio envuelto en una situación donde su corazón se ablandó, se permitió sentir un poco de miedo y lo calmó correspondiendo el abrazo. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Había un problema y debían encontrar la solución.

Pasó un rato hasta que se tranquilizaron y luego Souichi se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha helada. El agua fría calmaría su enojo y se llevaría un poco la frustración que sentía. El primer problema de muchos que tendría ese día se presentó al momento de salir de la regadera. Ahora se culpaba por no pensar mucho en el futuro y no hablábamos de 10 años sino 10 minutos. Tomó su ducha pero no pensó en lo que vestiría y al no traer ropa consigo salió envolviendo por completo su cuerpo en una toalla.

 _\- Al menos puedo cubrirme mejor mientras estoy de esta forma._

Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró sobre su cama ropa a su medida. Era una camisa y un short de niño, incluso había ropa interior. Morinaga no quería molestarlo pero al imaginar su reacción tocó la puerta de su cuarto y apenas abriéndola empezó a hablarle desde el otro lado.

 **\- Senpai no hay problema, puedes ponerte esa ropa.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- Estaba seguro que no te gustaría llevar sólo la camisa todo el día… t-tus pantalones no te quedan ¿Verdad?** Tenía que ir con cautela si no quería pisar una bomba activa. **\- Esta mañana los encontré en mi cama junto a tu… ropa interior.**

Souichi balbuceó y no sabía si estaba más enojado o más avergonzado. Sabía que aquellas prendas habían quedado abandonadas y él al desnudo en su zona baja pero no podía hacer nada al respecto pues estaba más preocupado por verse en un espejo para comprobar lo que sucedía.

 **\- ¡Eres un…!**

 **\- Hablé con una de las vecinas que están en el piso de arriba y le pedí que me prestara un cambió de ropa de su hijo menor. Tuve que poner una excusa pero al final fue muy amable en prestármela.** Mencionó aliviado. **\- ¡Ah! La ropa interior…. corrí a comprarla. No debe de haber ningún problema con eso tampoco.**

Souichi miró las prendas y pensó en el esfuerzo que Morinaga estaba haciendo para que estuviera más cómodo con la situación. No le agradaba usar la ropa de alguien más pero definitivamente era mucho mejor que estar con una camisa muy holgada y sin pantalón frente a un pervertido.

 **\- Gracias.** Pronunció en un tono bajo pero lo suficientemente claro para que Morinaga lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta.

 **\- De nada.**

Morinaga se retiró a preparar el desayuno mientras su Senpai se vestía. Al hacerlo se asombró de lo bien que la ropa le ajustaba, su kouhai tenía buen ojo para percatarse de que la ropa le sentaría bien. Salió de la habitación y ya podía percibir el rico aroma de la comida de Morinaga, tenía tiempo que no desayunaban juntos por las prisas de los últimos días así que estaba un poco impaciente. Él no se acercaría a la estufa por más dinero que le pagaran pero podía ayudar preparando el café y ocasionalmente tostando pan, así que eso pretendía hacer.

Fue por un par de tasas a la alacena y agradecía que estuvieran en la parte inferior pero cuando quiso ir por el frasco de café se encontró con otro problema: El café estaba en un lugar demasiado alto. Observó por un rato el cajón de arriba como si de esa manera fuera a abrirse y el café fuera a caer en sus manos. Volteó a ver a Morinaga y todavía estaba ocupado picando algunas cosas y sirviendo. Vio que no le prestaba atención y entonces se decidió a trepar por una de las esquinas. Abrió la puertita del esquinero y subió pisando uno de los anaqueles. Estando arriba abrió el cajón y estiro lo más que pudo su brazo pero el frasco estaba más al fondo obligándolo a ponerse de puntillas. Lo sintió pero en vez de acercarlo sus manos lo alejaban.

 _\- Maldición, ya casi._

Se estiró un poco más y lo tomó con facilidad.

 **\- ¡Lo tengo!**

Celebraba su victoria cuando sintió algo extraño, miró hacia abajo y notó que Morinaga lo estaba sujetando de la cintura, seguramente para ayudarlo a que alcanzara el café. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, claramente no necesitaba su ayuda y se molestó por ser tan entrometido.

 **\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?**

 **\- Senpai si necesitabas ayuda pudiste decirme. Hubiera sido muy peligroso si te caías.**

 **\- ¿Acaso eso que escuché es un regaño?**

Le dio una segunda oportunidad para que corrigiera sus palabras. El mayor en esa habitación era él no su asistente y ya estaba bastante grandecito como para que un niño de 23 le dijera que hacer.

 **\- Sólo creo que deberías de ser más cuidadoso porque no estás acostumbrado a este cuerpo.**

Morinaga tenía una cara de preocupación que no le gustaba al rubio y cuando lo ayudó a bajar ya no protestó. Probablemente estaba siendo descuidado pero tampoco se quería sentir como un inútil o estar limitado en sus actividades sólo por este evento desafortunado. Souichi continuó preparando el café y aunque Morinaga no quería que hiciera algo peligroso, pensando en él como si fuera un niño, se dedicó únicamente a observar en caso de que algo llegara a salir mal.

 _\- Me estoy preocupando demasiado. Es Senpai haciendo café, ya lo ha hecho muchas veces antes, no debería de molestarlo._ Suspiró con pesadez.

Se sentaron a desayunar en la mesa de la estancia; Morinaga llevó los platos y Souichi el café. La comida estaba como siempre deliciosa, era sopa miso, pescado con verduras y arroz. La conversación entre ellos no estaba muy activa pero había tranquilidad, al menos hasta que Morinaga notó que Souichi estaba peleando con la comida. Al parecer no podía sujetar correctamente los palillos así que las verduras se le escapaban. Sin decir una palabra se levantó en dirección a la cocina y de entre los cubiertos le llevó un tenedor.

 **\- Con esto será más fácil.**

 **\- ¿Qué?** Observó la mano que traía el tenedor con vergüenza. **\- No seas idiota, como si fuera un bebé que no supiera utilizar los palillos. Mis dedos son más pequeños así que es cuestión de acostumbrarme. Además no pienso permanecer en este estado por más tiempo.**

Morinaga a veces no entendía porque tenía que ser tan terco y no aceptar su ayuda cuando evidentemente la necesitaba. Lo ignoró y por su bien, con el tenedor, clavó una pieza del pescado y la metió en la boca de Souichi mientras seguía discutiendo con él.

 **\- ¿¡Q-qué crees que haces idiota!?**

 **\- Se enfriará si no te apresuras a comer.**

Souichi enfureció, sacó el tenedor de su boca y continuó comiendo con él pero ahora no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Morinaga evadió su mirada de niño malcriado y se concentró en acabar con el desayuno. Dio un sorbo al café y no pudo evitar expresar su malestar.

 **\- ¡Ah, está muy dulce!**

No solía quejarse del café que hacía Souichi pero esta vez se le había pasado colosalmente la mano con el azúcar. Le gusta lo dulce pero eso estaba empalagoso.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?** Dio un sorbo a su taza. **\- A mí me parece que está bien.**

 _\- ¿Podría ser qué…?_

 **\- Senpai préstame tu taza un segundo.**

Probó la bebida y estaba aún más dulce, tanto que fue difícil no escupirla. Souichi se sonrojo pues a pesar de que no solía pensar demasiado las cosas sabía que eso era un "beso indirecto" y para él era más que obvio que Morinaga estaba jugando y humillándolo.

 **\- ¡Oye tú…!**

 **\- ¡Lo sabía!**

 **\- ¿Saber qué? Que eres un idiota pervertido.** Golpeó molesto la mesa.

 **\- No es eso.** Río nervioso. **\- Es que mi café está muy dulce y preparaste el tuyo aún más dulce. Lo extraño es que no sueles ponerle mucha azúcar a tu café ¿Cuántas cucharas le pusiste?**

 **\- A-al tuyo ocho y al mío… cuatro más.** Contestó apenado.

 **\- ¡Pero eso es excesivo! ¿Por qué le pusiste tantas?**

 **\- Lo probé y seguía sabiendo muy amargo. Creí que el café era el que había cambiado pero seguía siendo extraño que su sabor fuera tan amargo porque a ti no te gusta de esa manera.**

Morinaga se quedó callado un momento hasta que resolvió el misterio en su cabeza, luego sonrió con ternura y se lanzó a abrazar a su Senpai.

 **\- Awww Senpai, eres tan tierno.**

 **\- ¡Suéltame y no digas que soy tierno! No entiendo porque tan de repente…** Lo empujó inútilmente.

 **\- Es como si en verdad fueras un niño pequeño y tu paladar no pudiera soportar el amargo sabor del café.**

Se siguió resistiendo pero no podía evadir la lógica de Morinaga. Él recordaba a la perfección que odiaba el sabor del café cuando era más joven y no entendía porque los adultos lo tomaban. Le molestaba que pudieran aprisionarlo con más facilidad de la normal. Al final Morinaga levantó los trastos y se ofreció a lavarlos. No iba a ayudarlo pues él acostumbraba secar y acomodar, pero no alcanzaría el lugar donde debía guardarlos. Se molestó más y renegando se dirigió a la habitación de Morinaga para recoger sus prendas olvidadas.

Entró a la habitación y vio sus ropas dobladas sobre una cama tendida. Era incómodo entrar a la habitación de su kouhai así que tenía que apresurarse.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?**

Al tomar su ropa notó que había algo en la mesita de noche y al acercarse se dio cuenta que eran un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones. ¿Por qué Morinaga tenía algo como eso? Eran dos boletos ¿Con quién iba a ir? ¿Con él? Era absurdo que intentara invitarlo a un sitio como ese pues no le gustaban las multitudes, los juegos, los niños o para resumir, la diversión. ¿Si no iba con él, entonces con quién?

 **\- Son para el día de hoy… 5 de julio.**

Sentía que estaba olvidando algo. La fecha le provocaba un sentimiento de alerta, le decía que tenía algo que hacer ese día pero no lograba recordarlo. De cualquier manera Morinaga tenía pensado salir con alguien y dejarlo solo con el problema.

 **\- ¡Bien! Si el idiota quiere irse puede largarse a donde quiera.**

 **\- ¿Quién ira a dónde Senpai?**

Se volteó rápidamente por el susto que le causó y ocultó las entradas detrás de él.

 **\- ¡Toca antes de entrar!**

 **\- Pero es mi habitación.**

Gato encerrado. Odiaba estar en este tipo de situación pues sabía que no podía ganar. Morinaga al ver la reacción que tuvo supo inmediatamente que estaba ocultando algo y no lo dejaría pasar. Empezó por cuestionar que hacía en su habitación y después a adentrarse en terrenos más peligrosos.

 **\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que escondes Senpai?**

Souichi mantuvo sus manos a su espalda hasta que le fue imposible. Morinaga lo cargó y cuando se asustó al ser tomado de esa manera aprovechó para arrebatar lo que tenía entre las manos.

 **\- ¿Esto es…?** Lo bajó en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

 **\- No me importa con quien tengas pensado salir pero si vas a irte hazlo de una buena vez.**

Estaba malinterpretando la situación y tenía que hacérselo saber pero quizá eso no sería suficiente para calmar su enojo e incluso podía empeorarlo. Prefería que se molestara por una causa verdadera y no por un invento de su cabeza que traería más problemas. Diría la verdad.

 **\- Senpai estás equivocado. En realidad no pensaba usarlas, fueron un regalo de un compañero de trabajo por… por mi cumpleaños.** Reveló con la cara roja y sin poder verlo a los ojos. No se sentía cómodo confesando algo así. **\- D-dijo que podía llevar a alguien más pero yo no pensaba ir a menos de que fuera contigo y como sé que no te agrada decidí invitarte a las aguas termales.**

 _\- Aunque admito que no esperaba que aceptara ir tampoco._

Souichi se quedó unos minutos en silencio pues no sabía que decir ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía una horrible persona por olvidar su cumpleaños y ahora que recordaba nunca le había dicho un "feliz cumpleaños" y mucho menos pasarla juntos en ese día; no tenía que ser una cena cursi, probablemente con tomar unos tragos juntos hubiera bastado como festejo pero nunca se había tomado la molestia. Y pensar que la invitación al _onsen_ si tenía unas segundas intenciones.

 **\- ¿Entonces, hoy es tu cumpleaños?**

 **\- Eh, b-bueno, se podría decir que sí.**

Un embarazoso sentimiento se apoderó del ambiente y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Morinaga fue quien tomó iniciativa por romper con el silencio.

 **\- De todas maneras no es algo importante y agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación del día de ayer. En verdad me divertí mucho.** Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

 **\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto?** Dejó de sonreír. **\- Es cierto que no soy fanático de festejar fechas importantes pero tampoco soy un insensible. Si tenías algo que querías preguntarme lo hubieras hecho ¿O vas a rendirte tan fácil?**

 **\- ¿Senpai?** Vio cómo se extendía el sonrojo hasta sus orejas. **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo?** Su mirada se iluminó.

 **\- Yo no dije eso. A-además tú estás sacando tus propias conclusiones antes de preguntar.**

En un impulso lo abrazó y susurró en su oído.

 **\- ¿Te gustaría venir al parque de diversiones conmigo?**

 **\- Y-yo… f-feliz cumpleaños.**

La dicha recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su corazón no podía controlar el acelerado ritmo. Se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad y estrechó al amor de su vida contra su pecho. Estos momentos donde su Senpai le demostraba su cariño y amabilidad eran los que adoraba atesorar. Morinaga trató de convencer a Souichi de que podía ser una experiencia agradable, nadie lo reconocería en la manera en que se encontraba y podía divertirse con total libertad como si fuera un niño. Por obvias razones se molestó, él no era ningún niño y "divertirse con libertad" le sonaba sospechoso al escuchar de quien venían esas palabras. No era su ideal de un día de descanso pero sacrificaría un día de su vida en el cumpleaños de Morinaga; al menos contaba con ese privilegio, por otra persona no iría más allá de una simple felicitación.

Morinaga se emocionó y comenzó a arreglarse para salir. Pero hasta que estuvieron en el _genkan_ se dio cuenta que a su Senpai le faltaba algo importante.

 **\- ¡Senpai! ¡Tus zapatos!**

Sería extraño pedirle a la vecina unos zapatos sabiendo que con la ropa fue bastante inusual y tuvo que inventar una ridícula excusa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Souichi no podía irse descalzo todo el camino.

 _\- ¿Qué tal si…?_

 **\- ¿Senpai podríamos hacer una parada antes de ir al parque?** Asintió. **\- Y en cuanto a tus zapatos… creo que tengo unos que me quedaron pequeños de hace algún tiempo. Son algo viejos pero todavía están en buen estado.**

El rubio pensó que no era buena idea, los zapatos igual le quedarían grandes así que ¿Por qué no simplemente llevarse los suyos? El idiota, como le decía, se tomaba demasiadas molestias innecesarias que lo avergonzaban. A pesar de que se negó se los trajo y se notó que se ajustaban mejor que los suyos ¿Desde cuándo estaba guardándolos? Le parecía una tontería que siguiera conversando algo inservible.

Subieron al tren en la estación y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial. Souichi lo miraba de reojo mientras el otro lo guiaba y no lograba descifrar qué era lo que tramaba al llevarlo ahí. Los pasillos estaban concurridos y era fácil perderse entre la multitud. Miraba a todas las personas desde abajo y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esta desgracia. Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y empezó a sentir una especie de claustrofobia al estar atrapado entre el mar de gente. Le asfixiaba pero dio gracias cuando Morinaga entró en uno de los locales.

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que vinimos a hacer aquí?**

 **\- Pensé que sería buena idea comprarte otro cambio de ropa y unos tenis que fueran a tu medida ¡Mira eso se ve bien!**

 **\- ¡Oye espera!**

Morinaga se adelantó a buscar una camisa y unos jeans que se parecieran a lo que acostumbraba usar. Pronto acumuló una gran cantidad de ropa y se la entregó a Souichi para que se la probara en los vestidores; era gracioso verlo, parecía una montaña de ropa andante. Quiso seguirlo para ver cómo le lucía la ropa pero lo detuvo, conocía a la perfección sus mañas y luego de que le gritara acusándolo de pedofilia se encerró en el vestidor de mala gana. Souichi se cuestionó porque le estaba siguiendo la corriente tan desinteresadamente, era su cumpleaños, cierto, pero no le iba a ofrecer todo en bandeja de plata. Sobre todo le molestaba que estuvieran comprándole ropa cuando era autosuficiente y era el cumpleaños del idiota no el suyo ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza que siempre hacía tonterías?

 **\- ¿Senpai ya elegiste algo?** Preguntó mientras salía del vestidor. **\- Encontré estos tenis. Ya pagué por ellos así que puedes ponértelos en cuanto quieras.** Dijo mientras se los entregaba.

 **\- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Yo puedo pagar por mis cosas.** Lo golpeó en el estómago. **\- Además no los usaré por mucho tiempo, es un desperdicio.**

 **\- Lo sé pero…**

Dejó de discutir con él, se puso los zapatos y le pagó el dinero por ellos. Morinaga no quería aceptarlo pero se vio obligado por las circunstancias. Fue a la caja a pagar por la ropa y salió cambiado con lo que acababa de comprar. Pensó que había terminado con lo más difícil pero todavía era temprano y quedaba más de medio día para disfrutar del parque de diversiones. El infierno estaba por comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **\- Que fastidio.**

El calor lograba irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba. La fila para entrar era larga así que no quería imaginarse como serían las filas de cada atracción. Estaba aburrido y cansado de esperar. Morinaga platicaba con la intensión de que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido pero Souichi apenas y lo escuchaba. Era como un eco que resonaba en sus oídos pero no captaba ninguna de sus oraciones. Lo miraba moviendo su boca, parecía entusiasmado pero para él ya había sido suficiente.

Ya adentro del parque caminaron en busca de algo que hacer.

 **\- ¡Mira Senpai! ¿Quieres subir a esa montaña rusa?**

Entonces el pequeño sonrió con malicia.

 **\- Veo que lo entiendes, eso era lo menos que esperaba. No pienso entrar a un estúpido juego como el carrusel ¡Apresúrate!** Inconscientemente lo tomó de la mano para jalonearlo y que dejara de perder el tiempo.

Era un milagro ver que no había tanta fila pero a pesar de eso les tomó alrededor de una hora para que llegara su turno. El encargado de acomodar a las personas en sus lugares no quería dejar subir al niño porque le faltaban centímetros para que alcanzara la altura requerida.

 **\- ¡Son 3 malditos centímetros!**

 **\- Lo siento mucho pero reglas son reglas.**

Morinaga vio sus intenciones de lanzársele encima y golpearlo hasta que cambiara de opinión, entonces fue que intervino. Habló amablemente con el joven, una cosa llevó a la otra y se hizo pasar por el padre de su Senpai para conseguir la autorización de esa persona. _"Si usted como padre se hace responsable yo no tengo ningún problema",_ fue lo que dijo. A Souichi le molestó que mintiera de esa manera, él lo sabía así que se prometió recompensarlo después.

Los bajones eran para dos personas y tenían unos cinturones de seguridad que se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo. Una persona los aseguró con cuidado y cerciorándose de que estuvieran ajustados para que no ocurriera ningún accidente. Dio unas últimas indicaciones a todos los pasajeros y el juego comenzó. Subidas, fuertes bajadas, vueltas de 360° y varios giros que provocaban adrenalina. Souichi levantaba las manos y verdaderamente se divertía pero Morinaga no dejaba de gritar y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos; resultaba que el "padre" era más cobarde que su "hijo". Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir o por lo menos que explotaría pero eso no le impidió sugerir que se subieran a otros juegos de la misma clase. Estaba aterrado pero podía ver en el rubio una cara no muy usual, una de diversión, de emoción y por decirlo de alguna manera, era la cara de un niño malcriado disfrutando de sus travesuras. Subieron a un par de atracciones más hasta que el mareo de Morinaga ya no lo dejó continuar, era la primera vez que no podía soportar una emoción fuerte que su Senpai si podía.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Estás más pálido que una pared.** Lo miró preocupado.

 **\- S-sí, estoy bien. Por qué no buscamos un lugar para comer, se está haciendo tarde.**

 **\- Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.**

Para que hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo debía estarse divirtiendo, eso hacía feliz a Morinaga. Sacrificarse en todos esos lugares peligrosos valía la pena si el otro lo disfrutaba tanto que le regalaba un par de sonrisas sin darse cuenta. Encontraron un local donde vendían pollo y papas fritas y ahí fue donde se sentaron a comer. Morinaga podía relajarse después de aquel tormento.

 **\- ¡Espera un minuto! ¿¡Por qué rayos me compraste el combo infantil!?** Si observaba con cuidado podía ver el fuego saliendo de su mirada. **\- ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?**

Fue a comprar la comida mientras Souichi esperaba sentado en una mesa junto a un pequeño jardín. Dejó muy en claro lo que quería comer y que le trajeran una porción para niños rompió el ambiente de felicidad que hasta entonces habían tenido. Se armó con el tenedor y cuchillo, lo amenazó y exigió una explicación en ese momento.

 **\- Perdóname la vida Senpai.** La gente a su alrededor murmuraba mientras los miraba así que el rubio decidió bajar los cubiertos para no levantar sospechas y hacer una escena.

 **\- Cállate, baja la voz o te asesinaré.** Murmuró.

 **\- Es sólo que… en la mañana dejaste mucha comida y pensé que tal vez en tu forma actual tu estómago no puede ingerir lo que acostumbraba. Así que…**

 **\- Ni siquiera lo había notado.** Pensó en voz alta. **\- No hay remedio, es comida y no se puede desperdiciar ¡Pero te advierto…!** Se subió a la mesa y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. **\- … la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerme algo como esto no vas a vivir para contarlo.**

 **\- Y-ya entendí Senpai.**

Las personas a su alrededor pronto perdieron el interés por la aparente pelea y pudieron comer con más tranquilidad sin sentirse observados.

Empezó a oscurecer, signo de que el día se estaba terminando. Pudieron observar un lindo ocaso y luego la penumbra. Se enteraron por una plática ajena entre unos estudiantes de secundaria que abrían fuegos artificiales en una hora aproximadamente. No se necesitaron de palabras, Morinaga lo volteó a ver emocionado y él hizo un gesto de fastidio, podía leer sus pensamientos y ya sabía en las tonterías que estaba pensando: _"¿Senpai podemos quedarnos a ver los fuegos artificiales?"_ hasta juraba escuchar su escandalosa voz retumbando en su cabeza. Pero no era únicamente los fuegos artificiales, Morinaga deseaba más que nada subir a la noria con él. Era muy cursi y estaba seguro que su acompañante no quería, ya lo había arrastrado a una situación que no le agradaba sería imposible realizar ese absurdo sueño. Suspiro con desánimo, acto que fue percibido por Souichi. Lo observó con cuidado y supo de inmediato a donde se dirigía su mirada.

 _\- No, no me digas que él en verdad quiere ir a un lugar como ese._

Respiró profundo y se armó de valor para encararlo. Cruzó sus dedos esperando equivocarse.

 **\- ¡Morinaga!... ¡Oye te estoy hablando!** Jaló su camisa para que reaccionara.

 **\- ¿Dijiste algo Senpai?**

 **\- Que si hay algún último lugar al que quieras ir.**

 **\- Entiendo, no podemos regresar tan tarde al departamento ¿verdad?** Dudaba en si era o no buena idea revelar su deseo pero al final confió en la magia de ser un día especial. **\- M-me gustaría subir a la noria con Senpai.** Río nervioso. **\- Creo que cualquier otro que te guste estaría bien, yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos.**

 **\- No seas idiota. Vamos a la noria.** Ordenó con nerviosismo.

Hasta entonces estuvieron descansando sentados en una banca y cuando Souichi se puso de pie inmediatamente sintió una fuerte punzada en sus pies así que tuvo que sentarse. Estiró sus piernas pero sus pies seguían lastimando e hizo una cara que reflejaba el intenso dolor.

 **\- ¿Senpai que sucede?** Se arrodilló junto a él para ver mejor su cara.

 **\- No es nada. Creo que fue porque pasamos mucho tiempo sentados.** Era mentira, sus pies ardían demasiado.

Morinaga no sabía que hacer pero cuando vio como intentaba masajear la parte baja de sus piernas tuvo un presentimiento y desabrochó sus zapatos. Lo que encontró fueron unos pies lastimados por un nuevo calzado pues aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer estaba en el cuerpo de un niño y no pararon de caminar desde temprano en la mañana.

 **\- Debe ser muy doloroso.** Se entristeció y con cuidado masajeó la planta del pie.

 **\- Detente, no hagas eso, es vergonzoso.**

 **\- Sería buena idea que regresemos.**

 **\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hay de la noria?**

 **\- ¿Eh?** Levantó su rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - **No te preocupes por eso. Ya habrá otra oportunidad. Ahora lo que más me preocupa eres tú.** Sonrió con descaró.

 **\- Pero también querías ver los fuegos artificiales.** Dijo confundido. **\- E-esto no es nada. Además ya no me duele.**

Lo miró con ironía. Presionó un poco su pie lo suficiente para hacerlo gritar del dolor y hacer un puchero enojado.

 **\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Eso dolió! Si querías hacerme enojar ya no conseguiste.**

 **\- Ves que no estás bien. Es mejor que regresemos.**

 **\- Pero… ¡Oye! ¡Bájame!**

Decidió ignorarlo a pesar de que sabía cómo es que lo enfurecía pero lo hacía por su bien. Más que subirse a la noria estaba feliz porque Senpai quería ir junto con él, fuera por la razón que fuera, amaba esa parte de él. Vendrían más cumpleaños en el futuro y como pensaba pasarlos al lado de él no le importaba tener que esperar al próximo año. Dejó no que no pudo hacer esta vez como una promesa para el siguiente año.

Entonces cargó a Senpai en su espalda y enredó las agujetas de sus zapatos en una de sus manos. Se puso como una fiera intentando bajarse porque era humillante que lo llevara hasta el departamento de esa manera pero en algún punto del trayecto se quedó dormido por el cansancio. A lo lejos todavía se alcanzaba a ver el parque y Morinaga observó las luces que iluminaban el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales se encendían uno detrás de otro y aunque no era lo que esperaba, pudo ver el espectáculo. Se emocionó llamando a Souichi pero desgraciadamente estaba rendido.

 **\- Muchas gracias también por el día de hoy… Senpai.**

Al llegar al departamento estaba igualmente cansado así que iba ir directo a dormir. Arropó a Souichi y después de ponerse su pijama se acostó junto a él. Acarició su mejilla y la besó. La reacción que tuvo mientras estaba dormido e intentaba limpiarse el beso que le acababa de dar fue tan tierna que juraría casi se derrite. Había sido un día encantador pero al sentirse dominado por sus bajos instintos una preocupante pregunta llegó a su cabeza.

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Senpai regresé a la normalidad? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó esto? ¿Y si ya no regresa a su estado normal, qué es lo que vamos a hacer?_

Las peores ideas invadían su cabeza y lo desilusionaban. Souichi parecía que percibía la angustia y tiernamente se aferró al pecho de Morinaga. Lo abrazó buscando su protección y dándole tranquilidad a él. Murmuró su nombre entre sueños antes de quedar dormido.

Cuando los rayos del sol llegaron para romper sus sueños Morinaga despertó siendo el único en la cama. Estúpidamente pensó que Souichi había desaparecido o probablemente se había encogido demasiado y terminó aplastándolo mientras descansaba. Vio una prenda blanca junto a él, la desdobló y era una bata como la que usaba en el laboratorio. Tenía una nota con una felicitación pero no había nadie en la habitación. Se levantó de un brincó y salió de su cuarto con la bata aún en la mano.

 **\- Veo que ya despertaste.**

Era Souichi quien estaba en la cocina y al parecer preparaba café. Había regresado a la normalidad, era como si nada de lo que recordara hubiera pasado.

 **\- ¡Senpai!** Corrió a abrazarlo con desesperó y reconocía todo su figura, era como solía ser.

 **\- Espera, estás asfixiándome.** Lo alejó de él y entonces al verlo tan confundido empezó con su explicación.

 **\- Al parecer desperté siendo yo esta mañana. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió pero parecer que ya termino. A-ahora sólo tienes que olvidarlo.** Evadió su mirada y se sonrojó. Hubiera preferido no recordar nada del día anterior.

 **\- Esto… ¿es de tu parte Senpai?** Enseñó la bata.

 **\- Si bueno… ayer me escapé un rato antes de que regresaras con los tenis.** Rascó su cabeza intentando disimular su sonrojo. **\- T-tú estabas haciendo cosas innecesarias por mí pero eras tan idiota como para no recordar que tu bata del laboratorio estaba desgastada y necesitabas una nueva.** La mirada de Morinaga se iluminó. **\- No soy bueno para estás cosas de los regalos, no iba a comprar algo que no necesitaras así que…**

 **\- Muchas gracias Senpai.** Volvió a abrazarlo con efusividad. **\- Es lo mejor que pude recibir en mi cumpleaños porque tú fuiste quien lo eligió para mí. La cuidaré para siempre y nunca me la pondré.** Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

 **\- ¿Acaso eres idiota?** Le dio un golpe en la cara y lo mandó a volar lejos. **\- La compré para que la usaras, no para que la guardaras o no sé qué otra cosa rara pienses hacer. A veces no te entiendo.** Ya estaba causándole dolores de cabeza temprano por la mañana.

 **\- Es normal que quiera atesorar mi primer regalo de Senpai.** Hizo un puchero. **\- Pero la usaré… cada que lo haga pensaré en ti y eso me dará muchos ánimos con el trabajo.**

 **\- Estás exagerando otra vez.**

Se acercó a Souichi y en un acto sorpresivo, extendió la bata sobre los dos distrayéndolo. Una vez cubiertos y Senpai con su guardia baja, le robó un beso y luego sonrió.

 **\- Muchas gracias por todo. Te amo Senpai.**

...

¿Alguien tiene una idea de _qué fue lo que causo que Senpai rejuveneciera un par de años?_ ;) El misterio se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo en honor al cumpleaños de Senpai (Espero que los tiempos me lo permitan! D: )

Ojala hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que por las prisas el final no haya quedado forzado :S Si gustan déjenme un comentario con su opinión, se los agradecería mucho. Nos leemos :D


End file.
